Flock Fics
by kdm13
Summary: A collection of short fanfics centered around Kaito's doves. Because the birds need more love.
1. Hair Stylist in Training

Kaito was torn between being annoyed and amused. On the one hand, he loved his flock and couldn't be mad at them. On the other, now he had two birds messing with his hair.

He had long since grown used to Luna arranging his hair however she saw fit, but she had never accepted help before. In fact, he remembered many times when she had gotten territorial over his hair. She had been the one to do it for as long as Kaito could remember.

He could still remember Dad's chuckle and reminder to be gentle with the birds when Kaito flailed to get the well-meaning bird off his head. It tickled.

Some things stayed constant for longer than others.

When Kaito reached up to take the younger bird away, he received a familiar peck on his fingers.

"Okay, Luna, he stays. Just don't take too long, I slept in."

* * *

A/N: Inspiration for this was taken from silly chats with lunar-hikari back when tumblr had fanmail instead of an instant messager.


	2. Egg Bound

He should have been keeping a better eye on his flock. But there were heists to plan and jewels to look into and school work to slog through.

Mom had been busy too, and between both of their busy schedules, the birds had only gotten the bare amount of care.

If only he had paid better attention. Noticed the signs.

He hadn't even noticed the sad attempt at a nest.

She was just getting so old.

Too old for this.

He should have separated her. Kept her away from her mate so they wouldn't get any ideas.

But that would have been unfair to them.

Not that watching her struggle was any better.

She could die.

One of the oldest birds in the flock.

One of Dad's.

He couldn't lose her.

Not now.

Not because of this.

Not Luna.

All of this went through Kaito's head in the time between his noticing the squatting behavior and getting a carrier for her to be put in. He made it as warm as he could for her inside it, and took her into the house.

Mom was at work.

He swore.

He looked at the clock and ran the train and bus schedules through his head as quickly as he could. If he hurried, he could get her a few more blankets and other warm things and catch a ride to the vet's.

He only hoped he hadn't noticed too late.

* * *

A/N: When the egg isn't coming out like it should, it's called egg bound or egg binding. I bought a book on doves for roleplay reasons, and it mentioned it in there.


	3. All the Birds

Kaito was distracted, and a distracted Kaito could do many things. Elaborate pranks in class were just the things that most people saw.

There were times when he thought of something, left the kitchen for 'just a moment', and let his supper burn. There were times when he was so focused on figuring out a new trick that he forgot to eat.

And then there were the times when he forgot to put the flock away after letting them stretch their wings inside the house.

Kaito had been too focused on his research to register what the cooing meant until it was too late. One moment he was working on a heist note and comparing it to the prize, and then the next-

 _uikmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

"Ah! Not there!" Kaito tried to shoo the dove away, but to no avail. He was already settled nicely on the keyboard and showed no signs of moving. "Flyyyyyyyynn, I need that," Kaito whined, but the bird's only response was to fluff up, spread out, and coo in a way that practically screamed 'love me!'

Just before Kaito obliged, because he loved his doves, another flutter of wings warned him of a second visitor. This one decided to perch on his laptop screen.

"I guess it's time to take a break, huh? I do need to get this done tonight, but I guess I can give you guys some more attention." He gave them both some (according to them) much-needed affection. But one hand per bird only worked when you had two hands and two birds. Kaito had two hands and enough birds to cover his body.

And then some.

It was a wonder Kaito could move at all. It was another wonder that it had taken as long as it had for both computer and thief to be covered in cooing piles of white feathers.

However, it was no wonder at all that this was not the first (nor would it be the last) time Kaito had let this happen.

* * *

A/N: Flynn is the name of one of the doves from the first chapter. You can blame Lunar-hikari for the name. This story happened because of one of those silly internet videos, coupled with a discussion with Yukitsukihana on Skype because she owns a dove and can teach me stuff that I won't always get from a book or an internet search. I am very grateful for these discussions.


End file.
